Me Debes Una Melodía
by Nortia
Summary: — Supongo que te lo debo—. Solamente me debes una melodía—. Una melodía puede cambiarte la vida; Neville y Gabrielle son pruebas de ello. Regalo para NotYourLoveMonkey, del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2010" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilladus.


_Para NotYourLoveMonkey. Sé que no es lo que estabas esperando, pero te juro que lo edité y lo revisé para que quedara lo mejor posible. Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2011._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Regalo para NotYourLoveMonkey, del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2010" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La música sonaba a un volumen estruendoso y completamente indecoroso para la ocasión. La señora Weasley había intentado por todos los medios encontrar a la banda que habían contratado, pero esta no había aparecido— por supuesto, George no tenía nada que ver. Tampoco tenía que ver el hecho de que tuviera rock destrozatímpanos— como Hermione solía referirse a él— guardado en su vieja habitación. No, George nunca le haría algo así a su hermano Percy el día de su boda, el cual en aquellos momentos tenía un extraño rictus en el labio inferior.

Su ahora mujer, en cambio, estaba exultante; ella era muy alegre y vivaracha, y adoraba la música movida. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta mitad de pantorrilla, y su cabello castaño oscuro caía en bucles muy definidos por su espalda. Audrey caía bien a todo el mundo por lo amigable y espontánea que era; en realidad, casi podía decirse que caía mejor a algunos Weasley —coffcoffGeorgeRoncoffcoff— que el propio Percy.

Hacía como un cuarto de hora que la comida había terminado y el baile había dado comienzo. La forma en la que Percy y Audrey habían abierto el baile era épica: Este, al no saber como bailaban los muggles, hizo lo más fácil que le indicó George (vamos, el robot). El resultado había sido un novio haciendo el ridículo, unos hermanos sacando fotos y fotos (que después enlazarían para que quedase a modo de video) y una novia que no sabía de donde coger aire. En definitiva, lo que Percy siempre había soñado.

Una vez los novios terminaron de bailar, la pista comenzó a llenarse. Los más sueltos, como George y Angelina o Bill y Fleur, habían estado desde el principio bailando al más puro estilo muggle. Otros, como Molly y Arthur— bueno, más bien un Arthur emocionado y una Molly que se negaba a participar en aquel circo muggle— observaron como bailaban los hijos de muggles y forofos del rock y después se unieron. Otros, como Harry y Ginny o Ron y Hermione, no sabían por donde coger la fiesta, o mejor dicho, el baile, pero lo hicieron como pudieron.

Otros, como Neville Longbottom*, no tenían pareja. La verdad es que no hacía ni dos meses que había roto con Hannah Abbot, su novia desde hacía ya casi tres años. Había ido a la boda más que nada por sus amigos. Desde el final de la guerra hacía ya ocho años, él y el trío se habían hecho muy cercanos, y cuando hace cinco meses le dieron una invitación este aceptó sin dudarlo.

Sentada justo al lado de la mesa de las bebidas, se encontraba Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur. Aunque con su hermana bailando con su marido, se encontraba un poco apartada de la fiesta. No es que fuera tímida, ni mucho menos, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo hacía un par de meses que se había mudado a Inglaterra, aún no conocía a nadie lo suficiente como para bailar con él.

En aquel momento Neville tuvo la necesidad de tener algo entre manos— más que nada por no parecer tan idiota como debía parecer—, así que fue hacia la mesa de las bebidas…

… Con tan mala suerte de que tropezó antes de llegar y cayó justo encima de la hermosa chica que estaba sentada cerca. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y aunque Gabrielle consiguió no romperse el vestido sus zapatos _carísimos _no corrieron la misma suerte.

La reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Tú! ¿Pog qué diantges no migas pog donde vas? — Puede que su acento aún no fuera el mejor pero la idea estaba clara.

— Yo… Lo siento mucho de verdad…

Solo cuando la había escuchado hablar había reconocido a la hermana pequeña de Fleur. Pero, ¿cómo reconocerla? Si la última vez que la había visto en la boda de Fleur apenas era una chiquilla de once años. Ahora, era una mujer de diecinueve. Su vestido, de un lila pálido que casi parecía blanco, era largo hasta los tobillos y sus zapatos plateados de tacón altísimo le sentaban estupendamente.

Aunque sería más correcto decir que le habían sentado, ya que el tacón de uno de los zapatos estaba roto.

— ¡Lo sientes! ¡Clago que lo sientes! ¿Tus disculpas van a aggeglag mis zapatos acaso?

Aquel día estaba resultando horrible para Gabrielle: Estaba sola en una fiesta llena de desconocidos, y lo peor: ¡Sus zapatos estaban rotos!

Se sentó en la silla de la cual le habían tirado e hizo un recuentro de los daños. El par derecho tenía la pintura raspada por los lados, además de que el lazo que decoraba el zapato se había arrancado de cuajo. Podría haber pasado con ello, pero el tacón del par izquierdo estaba roto por la mitad. Podría arreglarlo con un hechizo, el problema es que se había dejado la varita en casa— es decir, se suponía que ese día no la iba a necesitar y no tenía donde llevarla. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Buscó a Fleur con la mirada, pero esta ya había dejado de bailar. Gimió. No le quedaría más remedio que buscarla, aunque la sola expectativa de tener que andar descalza por toda la Madriguera se le hacía insufrible. Y todo por culpa de aquel chico. Se dio cuenta de que él seguía allí, como si esperara que su presencia fuera a arreglar algo. Por primera vez desde que se cayó encima de ella, le miró.

Era mono. No guapísimo que cortaba el hipo ni feo, sino simplemente mono. No parecía tener más de veinticinco años, así que supuso que sería amigo de Harry, Ron u Hermione. Llevaba una túnica oscura que le quedaba como un guante y el pelo oscuro bien peinado— aunque Gabrielle observó con alivio que no estaba engominado. Odiaba la gomina, muggle o mágica. Además tenía la cara ligeramente redondeada y parecía ser bastante patoso, al parecer por su postura y el incidente de hacía nada.

Finalmente suspiró y paró su examen. Cuanto antes fuera a por Fleur, tanto mejor. Con esa convicción se levantó con los zapatos colgando de su mano derecha y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Ey! — Genial, ¿es que no me había arreglado lo suficiente el día?

— ¿Se te ofgece algo?—. Eso Gabrielle, ante todo dignidad.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Y a ti que te impogta?

Como mínimo, tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Casi se lo creía y todo.

— Bu… Bueno… He sido yo quien te ha tirado… Supongo que te lo debo.

— Pues déjame infogmagte de que no me debes nada—. Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

— ¡Espera! — Él era mucho más alto, por lo que solo le hicieron falta un par de zancadas para alcanzarla— Espera. Déjame que te compense.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, él cogió sus zapatos y se sacó la varita de un bolsillo de la túnica. Acto seguido murmuró un hechizo desconocido para ella. Un par de segundos después, los zapatos estaban en perfectas condiciones, aunque los lazos no habían quedado con un diseño tan intrincado— daba igual, ella misma lo podría arreglar en casa— y puso unas tiras plateadas para atarlas a la pierna y así evitar que se repitiera aquello.

— Lo siento, otra vez.

Al ver sus zapatos arreglados de nuevo y escuchar su disculpa sincera, a Gabrielle se le antojó su enfado estúpido y sin sentido. Se ruborizó furiosamente— o al menos todo lo ruborizada que ella pudiera estar, ya que no era de las que se ponían rojas por cualquier cosa. Había tenido una rabieta de niña pequeña. Seguro que el chico mono pensaba de ella que no era más que una cría. En aquel momento, cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba.

— Lo siento— lo había dicho rápido y bajito, como esperando que nadie más la oyera, pero lo había dicho. Gabrielle no era de las que se disculpaban, sino más bien de las que hacían una salida llena de gracia y de dignidad. Sin embargo era probable que hubiera echo pasar un mal rato al chico, y no era caso de comenzar con mal pie—. Fui un poco bogde.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez él la obligaría a pedirle otra vez disculpas, esta vez en voz alta. Esta posibilidad le aterró, tal vez por que era lo justo, aunque desde luego ella no lo iba a hacer, ni siquiera por aquel chico amable de sonrisa franca. Era demasiado orgullosa.

Aunque para su sorpresa él no la presionó, sino que esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

— No te preocupes. En primer lugar he sido yo quien te ha placado— dicho esto se rió entre dientes. Gabrielle pensó que cuando reía parecía más guapo. Entonces él pareció darse cuenta de algo y le tendió la mano—. Neville Longbottom.

Neville. No era el nombre que ella pondría a uno de sus hijos— sino Damien, Nathan o tal vez Michael—, pero le pegaba. Extrañamente, es como si ese nombre fuera parte de él. Recordó que ella también debería presentarse, así que ella también le cogió la mano.

— Gabgielle Delacoug. Soy la hegmana de Fleug— le volvió a sonreír, y esta vez utilizó un tono bromista—. Y no te pgeocupes. Solamente me debes una melodía.

En un inesperado gesto de galantería, Neville se inclinó y le besó la mano. Aquello la sorprendió gratamente. En Francia era habitual que los hombres saludaran así a las mujeres, más aún en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo en Inglaterra aquello no parecía ser así.

— Lo suponía. Os parecéis mucho—. Neville pareció recordar de repente que ella estaba descalza, así que la ayudó a sentarse en una silla y le pidió permiso para ayudarle a ponerse los zapatos. Ella le tendió uno de sus pies, y aunque se equivocó un par de veces— sí, su hipótesis inicial había sido acertada, era bastante torpe—, consiguió con éxito ponerle ambos zapatos. Recordó una de las cosas que Fleur le había dicho en una de sus cartas al poco de conocer a Bill; le había dicho que aquello del perfecto caballero inglés era cierto. Por primera vez, la creía.

Justo después de esto Neville se levantó y se sentó en una silla cercana a la suya. Y para sorpresa suya comenzó a darle conversación.

Se lo pasó genial. Neville era un chico bastante inseguro y torpe, que en ocasiones tropezaba con sus propias palabras y se avergonzaba con facilidad. Sin embargo, también era dulce, amable, discreto, todo un caballero y sentía que podría hablar con el durante horas y horas. Hablaron de sus vidas, y así se enteró de que Neville trabajaba en un vivero en un pueblo a media hora caminando de su casa. También hablaron de cómo conocía a los novios, cuando confirmó sus sospechas de que era un compañero de colegio de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Por su parte, Neville estaba sorprendido con Gabrielle. Era bastante parecida a Fleur, y a la vez no tanto. Era orgullosa y presumida como pocas chicas que había conocido. También era de carácter explosivo y fría al principio, pero poco a poco había dejado caer esa máscara fría para encontrarse con una chica fuerte y muy segura de sí misma, aunque al mismo tiempo algo sola en aquel país que no conocía de nada. Se enteró también de que estaba en Inglaterra para mejorar su inglés y de que trabajaba de ayudante en San Mungo, y le faltaba un año de prácticas y otro de exámenes para llegar a ser medimaga.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablando, sino que solo dejaron de hablar cuando el atardecer estaba al caer y Percy pidió permiso para hablar. Tras aquel incidente del primer baile, Percy había recogido la dignidad que le quedaba— o sea, ninguna— y había localizado por todos los medios a alguna banda medianamente buena para salvar aquella boda. Finalmente, había logrado contratar por un precio bastante caro— "Estamos muy solicitados, y esto es algo de última hora" le había dicho el representante— a una banda lo suficientemente buena como para pasar su examen. Aunque siendo sinceros, con los nervios a mil y viendo su boda transformada en una discoteca, no había tenido un criterio tan exigente como de costumbre. Mucho menos, viendo a su jefe bailar hip hop y a su mujer pinchando canciones máquina.

— Familia, amigos, compañeros… — comenzó Percy, tan pomposamente como de costumbre. A su lado estaba Audrey, cansada pero feliz. Al menos uno de ellos se lo había pasado bien el día de su boda—. Quiero daros a todos las gracias por estar hoy aquí en un día tan especial para mí y para Audrey. Es un gran honor que os hayáis tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para ver como nos casamos y hayáis colaborado a que esta fiesta sea un día que nunca podamos olvidar— hacia el fondo del jardín hubo una carcajada ahogada. Percy fulminó con la mirada a su hermano—. Hemos tenido unos cuántos fallos técnicos— la risa se hizo más notable— pero hemos logrado superarlos con éxito. Ahora sí disfrutaremos de la música de la _auténtica_ banda. Gracias por atenderme.

Una carcajada resonó al fondo del jardín. A esta se le unieron más. Los que miraron se encontraron a George, Bill y Ron carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente. A su lado Hermione les miraba con su mejor cara de prefecta cabreada y Molly les estaba riñendo. Los que se acercaron a escuchar no pudieron entender más que unas palabras, como "música estruendosa muggle", "vergüenza" o "castigo".

Para desgracia de Percy, al terminar su discurso y comenzar a tocar la banda de música la fiesta casi había llegado a su fin. Solo pudieron tocar tres canciones más antes de que Percy anunciara que había llegado el baile final.

Mientras Percy y Audrey abrían el baile final, Neville había comenzado a ponerse muy nervioso. No faltaba mucho para que su abuela saliera de dondequiera que estuviese y antes de irse, quería pedirle un baile a Gabrielle. Sin embargo no sabía como hacerlo sin meter la pata. Es decir; era guapa, agradable y diferente. Diferente en plan bien, quería decir. No quería meter la pata.

— ¿Quieges salig a bailag?

Gabrielle no era de las que se amilanaban en los momentos cruciales. Era consciente de que aquel era el último baile, y Neville le caía muy bien. Casi se podía decir que le gustaba. Y si no bailaban en ese momento, no volverían a bailar. Y también era probable que no volvieran a verse hasta Dios sabe cuando— probablemente el nacimiento de un nuevo Weasley o Navidades, eso si aparecía. Por eso fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Bailar?

— Sí, bailag. Ya sabes, moveg el cuerpo al compás de la música. Además, me debes una melodía.

— Yo… Sí, sí, claro.

— Pegfecto.

Entonces se levantó mientras él también—con algo de torpeza, pero lo hacía—, y se dirigieron los dos juntos a la pista de baile. Gabrielle le cogió del hombro y le sonrió. Neville estaba por una parte emocionado, ya que Gabrielle le había pedido— ¡a él!— bailar la última pieza, pero por otra estaba nervioso por la posibilidad de que la pisara— otra vez—, le rompiese los zapatos— otra vez— o la hiciera enfadar— otra vez—.

Se unieron al baile cuando este solo llevaba un par de minutos empezado. Neville se movía con pasos torpes y con bastante cuidado de no pisarla. Gabrielle, en cambio, se movía como si hubiera nacido para bailar. Aunque aquello tampoco era sorprendente; en Beauxbatons debían enseñar a bailar a sus alumnas desde niñas. Neville intentó guiar a su pareja, y aunque tenía mejor práctica que en el baile de cuarto año, Gabrielle acabó ayudándole a él.

Neville la hizo girar, con suavidad. Gabrielle volvió a tomarle del hombro. Todo iba bien, hasta que la pisó. Afortunadamente no pasó nada, ningún zapato roto, y además Gabrielle le volvió a sonreír. Dios, tenía una sonrisa preciosa. No quería dejar de mirar aquella sonrisa que le hechizaba por completo. Neville sabía que aquello era probablemente debido a la sangre de veela de la francesa, pero no estaba seguro de que su corazón estuviera latiendo desbocado también por eso.

Un par de notas después, la canción terminó. La gente comenzó a retirarse de la pista de baile/jardín para ir a felicitar una última vez a los novios antes de irse, pero Neville no pudo evitar quedarse unos instantes más mirando a Gabrielle. Esta le dedicó una última sonrisa y se separó.

— Bueno Neville. Me aleggo un montón de habegte conocido.

— Sí, yo… Yo también.

— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando. Aquí en Inglategga no conozco a casi nadie. Solo a Fleug, que está demasiado ocupada cgiando a sus hijos y con su tgabajo, y a mis compañegos de tgabajo. Tal vez podgíamos quedag algún día paga que me enseñagas un poco de Inglategga; ya sabes, Londges, sus algededoges o tu pueblo mismo.

En realidad se llevaba genial con sus compañeros de trabajo, y cualquiera hubiera estado encantado de enseñarle Londres. Claro, que Neville no tenía por que saberlo.

— Sí, sí, claro. Cuando quieras.

— ¿Qué te pagece la semana que viene?

Neville no se lo podía creer. Ella le estaba pidiendo que quedaran. Ella a él. Sin embargo, ella no había dicho nada de una cita, sino más bien de una quedada de amigos. Un Tour turístico, en realidad. Aunque aquello tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

— Genial. El jueves estoy libre.

— Entonces el jueves a las cinco en El Calgero Choggeante. Allí estagé.

Y sin dejarle decir nada más, Gabrielle se dio la vuelta. Y Neville se quedó allí, en medio de la pista de baile, sin llegar a ver la brillante sonrisa con la que esta se iba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Aclaraciones sobre expresiones/palabras/hechos del texto:

_*__ En el fic, Gabrielle Delacour tiene 19 años, por lo que Neville tiene 25 años (recordemos que en el séptimo libro de HP Gabrielle tiene 11 y Harry 17, y Neville y Harry solo se llevan un día o dos). Percy tiene 29 años y George 27._

**2º** Este es un regalo para **NotYourLoveMonkey** del Amigo Invisible Navideño 2010 que hemos organizado en el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. En realidad ella pidió un OliverKatie pero por circunstancias de fuerza mayor _(falta de inspiración y un corte de luz que borró más de 3.000 palabras el día anterior a la entrega, más concretamente)_ le regalo otra cosa. Igualmente espero que te guste.

**3º** Este regalito ha sido beteado por **Kakerlak13**, y como siempre yo se lo agradezco muchísimo.

**4º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor… ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
